The Distance Between
by TJewett30
Summary: Blaine has been feeling lonely lately, but when he decides to surprise his fiancè, Kurt, in New York, everything goes horribly wrong, leaving someone's life on the line. How will Blaine and Kurt move on when so much was left behind? Find out, inside The Distance Between
1. Chapter 1

Kurt shuffled around the room carefully placing a cup of coffee in front of its designated consumer. Everyone was silent, except for a woman proposing a new trend.

"Now I know this may seem a little ridiculous," The woman announced, " but I believe that it's time we take our artistic minds in a different direction. Now before you shut me down, just hear me out-"

Isabelle cut her off, " Get to the point." She was obviously not amused and seemingly distracted by other thoughts.

"Right," The woman continued, clearing her throat nervously, " I have one word for you," She paused dramatically, "Rhinestones."

"No," Isabelle barked, "Come on people! When I say I want something to appeal to a younger audience, I don't mean 12-year-olds. We need something fresh, new, and not covered in glittery gems!"

Isabelle let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair with her eyes squeezed shut. Kurt took this opportunity to ask if anyone needed anything. They all ignored him.

Isabelle sat up, " Lets meet up next week, and by then, I want something new that we can work with."

All of the people picked up various papers and folders as they evacuated, leaving just Kurt and Isabelle. The intern tried to slip out unnoticed but froze when he heard his name uttered quietly.

"Um, yes?" He squeaked.

Isabelle turned in her chair to face him," Do you have any plans this Saturday?"

Kurt pondered the question. It was only Tuesday, and besides classes at NYADA, his job, and his internship, he didn't do much else.

"No, not really." He answered.

"Well," Isabelle stood and began walking towards him, "I have a meet-and-greet Saturday with some new designers, and I could really use a wingman to help me setup and serve refreshments. Do you think you're up for the job?"

"Yeah, yes of course, I'd love to!" Kurt beamed.

"Splendid. I'll fill you in on the details later."

"Great." Kurt began to exit.

"Oh, and Kurt?" Isabelle piped up, making him turn on his heel, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Kurt was still smiling uncontrollably as he left the building, turning his collar up against the biting wind. Kurt loved all of the events Isabelle invited him to; despite the fact that he was only an intern she appreciated his style. He was new, and that was exactly what Isabelle was looking for. As Kurt descended into into the subway station and out of the cold January air, he pulled out his phone to make a very important call.

Blaine rubbed his eyes vigorously, attempting to keep himself awake during a very boring lecture about the importance of potatoes throughout history. It was his final class of the day, and he tuned out about 4 minutes into the lesson. All Blaine could think about was graduation. He still had several months until the big day arrived and already counting the days. Sure he loves his friends and glee club and will be sad when it's all over, but that meant moving to New York, going to NYADA, and being with Kurt. Kurt. Just the thought of him made Blaine feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He couldn't wait to be reunited with his fiancé in the city of their dreams, just him and Kurt… and Rachel and Santana, but he just tries not to focus on sharing a loft with other two. He and Kurt will get a place of their own once they're married. Blaine smiled to himself.

"Blaine!" A voice rang out, snapping him back to reality to see Tina looking at him questionably, " The bell rang."

"Oh, sorry, Tina, I was just thinking about the fascinating history of potatoes."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, " Now come on, Blainey days, walk with me to my locker."

"Okay."

As Blaine walked side by side with Tina, He remembered that the love of his life was in some nearly magical city fulfilling his dreams, and Blaine was stuck in Lima, Ohio. His smile faded.

"Is something wrong?" Tina questioned, opening her locker.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired." Blaine wasn't lying, but he wasn't being completely honest.

"Well, I hope you aren't too tired to get our set list ready for Nationals!" she nudged him, "Come on Blaine, be happy. You're engaged and you're going to a show choir National Championship! You have so much to smile about, so don't frown."

Blaine smirked, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," She gave him a quick hug, "She you tomorrow, Anderson."

"Bye Tina." She shut her locker and walked away as Blaine moseyed down the hallway to his locker. He broke away from the herd to pack up his belongings, when his phone rang. Upon reading the caller ID, he could barely contain himself. He answered and spoke in a soft tone, "Hey, beautiful."

Kurt always blushes when Blaine calls him that, "Hi Blaine, how was your day?"

"Slow. Yours?"

"It actually went really well." Kurt continued, talking about the meet-and-greet, his classes, and his bands latest rehearsal. Blaine listened to his voice attentively, adding comments appropriately.

"So when are you going to visit?" Kurt changed the subject.

"I'm not sure. Soon I hope. But I probably won't be able to make it out there before February."

Kurt sighed, "I wish you would just graduate already."

"Me too."

The line went silent and all Blaine could hear was the noise of the subway.

"Well I'm going to let you go," Kurt uttered, "I'm sure you have plenty going on with Nationals and Sue's shenanigans."

Blaine chuckled, "Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Just as Kurt hung up, Blaine got a brilliant idea. He knew just what to do, and he was going to need some help.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fan fiction, so feel free to leave some constructive criticism. I'm planning on updating every couple of days, so please stick around! I promise it gets more exciting! I'd love it if you left a review, thanks._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

The week whizzed by and before he knew it, it was already Friday. Kurt was planted on his newly refurnished couch watching Project Runway with Rachel, who wasn't quite paying attention.

"Don't you have an internship to go to?" She asked.

Kurt groaned, "But I just want to sit here, eat junk food, and watch TV with my best friend."

"But if you did that all the time, you wouldn't have a TV to watch of a couch to sit on."

Kurt scoffed, "They don't even pay me!"

"But you love it there."

"True, I do love surrounding myself with fashion visionaries, even if some of their mediocre attempts to dress themselves leaves me with the taste of bile in my mouth."

Rachel laughed," See, it's the perfect place for you to show off your outfits and finally be appreciated for it."

Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor, "Blaine appreciates my outfits." He mumbled.

"And you're going to marry him."

Kurt smiled at the thought of being married to Blaine. Waking up every day to see his gorgeous smile, beautiful hazel eyes, and his messy un-gelled bedhead. He loved running his fingers through his fiancé's untamed curls. Sweet kisses goodbye as they leave to go to their dream jobs. Coming home every day to the man he loved. Kurt huffed, then stood to grab his coat and satchel. When he was ready he turned back to his best friend.

"Goodbye, Rachel Berry."

"Goodbye, Kurt Hummel."

When the door shut, Rachel reached for her phone. She dialed quickly, waiting for the other person to pick up.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hi Blaine," She greeted, "He just left and won't be back until about 9:30."

"Great. I just arrived at the airport about 10 minutes ago, so I'll take a cab to your place and I can set everything up."

"Sounds great. I take it you're going to want me to leave before Kurt gets back so you can have him all to yourself." She mocked.

"If you don't mind," Blaine said, "I might need an extra hand setting up everything first, though."

When he arrived at Kurt, Rachel, and Santana's home, Blaine immediately began decorating. He covered the loft in banners and balloons and began preparing a meal for Kurt and himself. Rachel was blowing up a balloon and Blaine was checking on the chicken he had stowed in the oven.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Blaine asked.

"He'll love it," Rachel reassured, " trust me."

He paused worriedly, "Are you sure I didn't overdo it? What if it's just too much?"

"Look, it's enough that you're here. All of this," She motioned around the room," is just icing on the cake."

Blaine shrugged.

"Talk about having you cake and eating it, too." Rachel muttered to herself before returning to her balloon, but Blaine heard her.

"Rachel!"

"What? Don't act so innocent! I know what goes on behind closed doors, I really wished I didn't, but I do!"

Blaine glared at her and she just laughed.

"I find your dedication to our relationship a little strange."

"What can I say? You guys are like the cutest couple ever. And you guys are my friends, I just want you both to be happy, and if that requires you being together, then so be it."

They both smiled at each other, and then returned to their tasks. Besides, Kurt was going to be there in about an hour and a half.

On his way home, things weren't exactly in the favor of Kurt Hummel. First, he spilt coffee all over his shirt, which he had to change. Then, on his way to the subway, he stepped in a big wad of gum, which held his foot promptly to the ground. Needless to say, that when he tried to walk his face had an unexpected meeting with the cement, causing him to shout profanities, alarming other pedestrians. Luckily, there wasn't any permanent damage to his flawless complexion. The icy wind was nipping at his cheeks as he made his way down the street, only half a block from the loft. Kurt had to walk most of the way as he failed to hail any cabs. He made an attempt to cover his face and ears, but was failing. He would have been warmer if he hadn't inconveniently misplaced his hat. Angered by his situation, Kurt stepped into the ally between two large buildings to block the wind while he grumbled and searched for something to cover up with in his satchel. His phone began to buzz, and Kurt answered in aggressively.

"What the Hell do you want?" He growled, without checking who was calling.

"Whoa, what's wrong Kurt?" It was Rachel.

Kurt sighed into the phone, "I'm-I'm sorry," He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I've just been having a bad day, um, what did you need?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were almost home."

"I'm on my way." He deadpanned.

"Ok. Well, just, take it easy Kurt. See you when you get home."

"Bye."

Kurt didn't even wait for her to say goodbye. He stared at his phone in his freezing hands, wondering if he should call back and apologize or not, but his mind was made up for him when someone slapped his phone out of his hand.

"Alright," Rachel said on her way out the door, " He's going to be here soon, so I'll get out of your hair."

"Thanks for your help, Rachel." Blaine hugged her.

"No problem. Bye, and have fun." She winked.

"Bye Rachel."

And with that, Blaine was alone. He thought this surprise was pure genius. He took a flight to New York earlier that day to set up an impromptu meeting. He had decorated the apartment by taping streamers across the walls and hanging a banner that read "SURPRISE" behind him. He also cooked a marvelous dinner consisting of a small chicken and various vegetables. He was wearing a simple black suit that was strikingly well tailored, he was sure that Kurt would love it. Blaine couldn't wait to see him. He couldn't wait to see his neatly combed chestnut brown hair or his bright blue-gray eyes that were the color of the sky just before sunrise. His pale, porcelain skin that seemed so fragile and perfect. The way his cheeks turn a rosy pink after Blaine compliments him. But most of all, Blaine couldn't wait to see the look on Kurt's face when he gets home. It was a little bit past 9:30, so he would be home any minute now. Blaine stood by in front of the door with a bouquet of red roses and a big smile.

Meanwhile, Kurt watched his phone hit the ground with a crash, which obviously broke it. He spun around to yell at the imbecile who had done it. His bravado vanished when he saw the large tattered man towering over him. The man threw Kurt into the wall. He was shocked to say the least, not just from the sudden shove, but also from the pain of his back hitting the brick wall and knocking the wind out of him. Before he could catch his breath, he was being hoisted off the ground by his collar. The giant burly man leaned in close and ordered him, "Give me everything you got."

Kurt frantically fumbled in his bag and pulled out some pepper spray which he sprayed in his attacker's eyes. The man let out a screech while Kurt tried to wriggle out of his grip. As Kurt broke free and tried to flee, the man stuck out a foot and tripped Kurt, making his face meet the ground for a second time that day. Kurt tried to stand, but before he could, the man's crushing weight was pushing him into the pavement. A scream for help was all he could say before his attacker rolled him on his back and clocked him right in the face.

"SHUT," Another punch, "YOUR," another, "FUCKING, " and another, "MOUTH!"

Kurt's vision had be reduced to a blur as he tried to scream and hit him back, but his actions were becoming harder to control. The man stood up and kicked him in the side. Then he did it again, and again, and again. Kurt lost count, given the fact that he was no longer conscious. The last thing he remembers is the metallic taste in his mouth and the feeling of fire crippling his body.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for sticking with me!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Blaine checked his watch again. It was 9:54 and Kurt should have been there 24 minutes ago. Blaine wasn't exactly sure how long the commute was. Rachel did say that Kurt was on his way. Maybe he was stuck in traffic or had to take a detour. Different scenarios kept flitting through his mind, but he settled on a traffic jam. It was New York after all. Blaine was debating weather or not to call Rachel and ask how long it would take. He didn't really want to bother her with his paranoid thoughts. He reassured himself with the thought of a traffic jam. Kurt was probably fine.

By 10:15 he was pacing around the living room. He had set down the bouquet and the meal had gotten cold. Should he call Kurt? He really didn't want to ruin the surprise with a phone call asking his whereabouts. Finally, he decided to call his fiancé who was MIA.

The phone rang a few times. Blaine was becoming more worried with each second his call was not answered and when it finally reached Kurt's voicemail, he was on the brink of a heart attack. He decided to leave a message.

"Hey, Kurt, it's me. Can you call me back as soon as you get this? It's kind of important. Love you."

He tried to call again, but just received the same answer of Kurt saying to leave your name and number. He tried again and again, still no answer. Blaine was panicking. He called Rachel.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, Rachel, it's Blaine. Do you know where Kurt is, I've tried calling him and I just keep getting his voicemail. I don't know where he is."

"You mean he's not there yet?"

Blaine sounded a little more panicky, "No, and I'm getting really worried I have no idea where he could possibly be. What If something happened to him! What if he's-"

"Whoa Blaine, just calm down," Rachel cooed, "He's probably just caught in traffic. He did say he was having a bad day."

"But why wouldn't he answer his phone?" Blaine sniffled.

"Maybe it died? Look, Blaine, I'm sure he's fine, just calm down and don't stress about it, Okay?"

There was a long silence, "Okay."

"Great, see you later. Bye."

"Bye."

Blaine didn't exactly listen to her. He was stressing about it. He sat down and tried to calm himself. By 10:50, he had made up his mind. Blaine slipped on his coat and hurried out the door. He didn't even care if he ruined the surprise; he had to make sure Kurt was okay.

He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing. Blaine wasn't exactly thinking clearly as he rushed down the street shouting Kurt's name. He looked around for his fiancé's familiar face, but still didn't see him. It wasn't until he was about half a block away that he saw something in an ally. Blaine approached it haphazardly. As he got closer, he realized that it was a person. He started to sprint when he saw who it was.

"Kurt!" He shouted and dropped to his knees in front of the frozen body. Kurt was lying in a small pool of blood; his shirt was soaked in the sticky substance that was starting to freeze. He wasn't wearing a coat and his skin was nearly purple from the cold and bruises. Blaine couldn't see his face because he was facing the wall. Blaine, who already had tears running down his face, turned him over without ever thinking about the consequences.

"Kurt?" He nearly whispered, terrified.

He gasped when he saw Kurt's broken body. His eyes were swollen and his nose was crooked. Blaine couldn't even tell where the blood was coming from because it was everywhere.

"Oh… oh my God," Blaine choked out, "Kurt? Kurt!"

He shook him lightly, but there was no response. Blaine ripped of his jacket and laid it over Kurt's shriveled body in an attempt to warm him. As he dialed 911, he held his breath and looked for a pulse, placing his fingers gently on Kurt's neck that was no longer the soft porcelain he remembered. Blaine felt a pulse, but it was faint and sporadic. When the 911 operator answered, Blaine quickly gave the address and described the situation through sobs that racked his body.

"He's alive, but I don't know if he will be much longer," Blaine cried out, "Please, just send help, please, I don't want him to die!"

"Paramedics are on their way sir, just please remain calm. What's your name?"

"Blaine."

"Okay, Blaine, just stay on the line. Is he conscious?"

"No, he's-he's not." Blaine was sniffling.

"Okay, just keep your coat on him and wait for the paramedics."

When an ambulance arrived they rushed over and laid Kurt on a stretcher stowing him into the back of the vehicle. The paramedics were shouting things at each other and putting an oxygen mask on Kurt. Blaine climbed into the back of the ambulance and it sped away. The lighting was better in there, and Blaine could see the full extent of Kurt's injuries. His stomach flipped and all the color from his face drained. He was surprised that Kurt wasn't dead.

When they arrived at the enormous hospital, Blaine followed them in as they scurried down the hallway rolling Kurt on a gurney. A woman grabbed Blaine's arm, preventing him from following the rest into some kind of operating room.

"Sir, you can't go back there." She warned.

"Please," He pleaded, "please, that's my fiancé, I-I have to," He surrendered and let her lead him back to a waiting room. Where he was left all alone.

Burt was snoring on the couch with some old TV show playing in the background turned down low. He awoke from his sleep when he heard his phone buzzing on the coffee table beside him. He wiped the drool away from the side of his mouth. He looked at his phone, a little puzzled at the fact that Blaine was calling him this late at night. He decided to answer.

"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Mr. Hummel? It's me, Blaine." He rushed.

"Kid, first of all, I told you to call me Burt, and second of all, why are you calling me so late?"

"It's Kurt. He's in the hospital."

Burt's heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"Kurt," Blaine reiterated, "He's in the hospital. I came to visit him and I was waiting for him to come home but he didn't, so I went out to find him. I think someone beat him up really bad and he was barely hanging on, now they're taking care of him."

Burt didn't say anything. He just sat there in the dark, trying to come to terms with what just happened. His son was nearly dead in some hospital in New York hundreds of miles away and he was sitting at home, in Lima, Ohio.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Blaine stayed at the hospital all night. Rachel and Santana showed up and stayed as well. Burt and Carole were taking the first flight they could to New York, but they wouldn't be there until tomorrow. It was around 1 in the morning and Blaine was sitting with his head in his hands. His head hurt from crying. Rachel had her arm wrapped around him and her head was resting on his shoulder, which she had been crying softly on. Santana was a few seats away and was texting someone; probably telling them what was going on. The room was rather large with chairs that had blue cushions lining the beige walls. There were various paintings depicting optimistic scenes.

The room was supposed to calm you, but it wasn't really working for Blaine. The last time he was in a hospital was after he had been beaten for taking a guy to the Sadie Hawkins dance. He still remembered how scary and confusing it was waking up with tubes and needles inside of you and not a familiar face in sight. He knew one thing for sure. He had to be there when Kurt woke up.

"Excuse me," They all looked up to see that a doctor had entered the room, "are you the family of Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine stood, "Well, we're engaged. And these are his friends." He motioned towards Santana and Rachel who were now standing next to him.

"Is he ok?" Rachel asked. Blaine reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Well," The doctor read off the clipboard he was carrying, "He has several lacerations to his head and face, two broken ribs, a broken nose and he is also suffering from hypothermia."

They were all silent for a moment.

"Is there any good news, doc?" Santana spat.

"He is stable," The doctor started warily, "But he has yet to gain consciousness."

"Well when is he going to wake up?" Blaine asked through bleary eyes.

He sighed before responding, "We aren't sure. He has severe head trauma. It could be hours, days, weeks, we just don't know. I'm sorry."

Blaine's heart sunk. He grasped Rachel's hand tighter and she began to cry again.

"Can-can I see him?" He held back tears, "I have to see him."

"Of course."

They were all lead down several corridors passing room after room. Blaine couldn't think, he just followed, lost in his own thoughts. When they arrived at the correct room, they all filed in silently. Kurt was laying on a bed surrounded by machines. The room was silent except for the chorus of beeps coming from the machines.

Blaine was going to be sick. The person in front of him was not the courageous, strong, independent man he knew. The person in front of him was a broken, sickly, battered boy who looked like he had just come from the front line. The person in front of him wasn't his Kurt Hummel. He was covered in layers of blankets so only his head was visible. His chestnut brown hair was disheveled and a few stray strands fell onto his swollen closed eyes. Kurt's skin was extremely pale and covered in bruises. It seemed so shattered and painful. There was a bandage wrapped around his head and some kind of brace on his nose. There was a large cut on his lip and a small one on one of his cheeks. To be honest, he looked like Hell.

Blaine pulled up a nearby chair to sit by him while Rachel and Santana stood.

"No, no, no." Blaine muttered to himself, getting all choked up, "Oh God, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He reached up a hand, letting it ghost over the damaged man's hair, not wanting to cause him any pain.

Rachel began sobbing and hurried herself out of the room. After a long silence, Santana spoke up.

"I should go see if she's okay." She offered. On her way out, she patted Blaine on the shoulder offering a look of condolence.

The door shut and it was just Blaine and the broken boy. He wanted to hold him. To feel him, to make sure he wasn't just an apparition. But he couldn't, given the fact that he was so wounded. All Blaine could do was keep apologizing through muffled sobs. He wasn't even sure what he was apologizing for, he was just so sorry. He fell asleep at Kurt's bedside.

Burt hurried into the hospital with Carole trailing behind. He stopped at the desk.

"I'm here to see Kurt Hummel. I'm his father."

Once He made it to Kurt's room, he rushed to his side. Blaine was asleep in the chair next to him.

Burt watched his son for a moment, "Dammit," he uttered blinking tears away.

Blaine woke with a jump at the man's voice, "Burt, Carole." He hugged both, and then explained Kurt's condition.

"So when is he going to wake up?" Carole asked.

Blaine sighed, "They don't know."

Burt sat down, rubbing his face, "I-I can't."

They looked at him questioningly.

"I can't go through this again," His voice was shaky, "I can't lose anyone else. I…I promised myself, after his mother died, that I wouldn't let anything happen to my family again," He paused to collect his thoughts, " After Finn, I," He stopped again, "I just can't."

Carole placed a hand on her husband's shoulder, which he reached up and touched gingerly. Burt's gaze never rose from the floor as they all shared the sad silence.

Days passed and there was no change in Kurt's condition. Blaine stayed by his side, wanting his to be the first face Kurt saw when he woke up. He was going to wake up. That's what Blaine kept telling himself. He could hardly sleep and food had lost its taste. The injuries were healing slowly, but steadily. Eventually, Blaine had to go back to school, not by choice. His parents were sympathetic, but not sympathetic enough to let Blaine stay with their future son-in-law, let alone go and visit him themselves.

When Blaine returned to McKinley, he couldn't focus. Kurt was the only thing on his mind. All he wanted was for him to be okay. He just wanted to see his smiling face and hear his sweet soprano voice again, but he was starting to lose hope. Doubt plagued his mind. Blaine attended his classes physically, but not mentally. It wasn't until Sam stopped him, that he realized it was already time for Glee practice.

"Blaine?" Sam said waving a hand to grab his attention, "Dude, you're acting like a total zombie."

"I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Look," Sam started, taking a seat next to him in the back of the choir room, "I know that Kurt being in the hospital has got you all down in the dumps. I completely understand. But just think about the positives!"

"What 'positives'" Blaine snapped.

"Well… he's alive. And like you said, he's starting to heal up all nice. I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon." Sam offered with a big trouty smile.

"But what if he doesn't wake up." Blaine nearly whispered.

"Hey! Don't talk like that, man," Sam nudged him a little, "besides, do you really think Kurt would miss the season finally of Project Runway?"

They both chuckled a little.

Sam was right. He shouldn't give up hope. Kurt was always much stronger than he appeared, and he was going to make it through this. Blaine decided to dedicate a song to Kurt. He sang the song _All My Loving_ by The Beatles. After all, Blaine had always sent Kurt all of his loving.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's a little bit of a cutesie filler. The next chapter will be more eventful. Hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Click_

Kurt slowly opened his eyes when he heard the noise.

_Click_

He sat up, glancing around his darkened bedroom, wondering what had woken him up at such an ungodly hour.

_Click_

He followed the source, uneasily making his way to his bedroom window.

_Click_

Kurt pealed back the curtains to see the one and only Blaine Anderson with a hand full of rocks and a cheeky smile.

Kurt opened up his window, shivering when a breeze rolled in, "Blaine?" He said in a hushed voice, but loud enough he could be heard, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you from your tower! Your knight in shining armor! We'll run away together and live happily ever after! Kurt, Kurt, let down your hair, so that I may climb the brunet stair!" Blaine declared, offering a bow.

"It's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning, Blaine!"

"Come on, Kurt, I'm trying to be romantic!"

"What do you even want?"

"Get dressed and come down. I'll be waiting!" Blaine hurried to the other side of the house.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted after him, but it was too late, he was gone.

He decided that he might as well do what Blaine asked. Kurt did his moisturizing routine as quickly as possible, and then slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans. He put on a purple button up shirt and laced up his shoes before heading out of his bedroom. He crept down the stairs, trying not to wake his parents or stepbrother. He grabbed his coat off of a hook and opened the door to see Blaine standing there with his hands in his pockets.

He reached out one of his hands, which Kurt took instinctively, "Come on, I want to show you something."

"What? What could possible be important enough for you to wake me up at four in the morning?"

"You'll see."

"Tell me."

"It's a surprise."

Kurt rolled his eyes and allowed Blaine to lead him to his car. Blaine hopped into the driver's seat, and Kurt into the passenger's. He started the car and drove away into the quiet early morning. The radio was playing softly and Kurt was just staring out the window, wondering where his boyfriend was taking him.

They had been driving for about an hour when Blaine finally parked the car. Kurt had fallen asleep and was quietly snoozing. Though he didn't want to wake him and disrupt this beautiful scene, he had to.

"Kurt," Blaine shook him lightly, "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!"

Kurt let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes, " So where's this surprise?"

Blaine excitedly exited the car and scurried to the other side to open the door for his fabulous boyfriend.

Kurt gave him a bashful smile and stepped out of vehicle, taking in his surroundings, "We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Technically, we're on a back road near a field in Lima, Ohio."

"So the middle of nowhere."

Blaine just laughed. He sat on the hood of his car and leaned against the windshield, motioning for Kurt to join him, which he did. They were parked on the side of a gravel road facing an enormous field that dipped into rolling hills all the way to the horizon. The stars in the sky were starting to dim as the sky began to turn a lighter shade of blue. They sat for a little while until the older boy spoke up.

"Alright, I give, what is it that you wanted me to see so bad?" He sounded a little irritated.

"I wanted to watch the sunrise with you." He murmured.

"Oh," Kurt didn't know what to say. It was an awfully sweet surprise.

"I was thinking the other day, that there are going to be lots of things we're going to be sharing together. I figured that watching the sunrise together was a nice one."

"It is a nice one." Kurt said, reaching out his hand, letting their fingers intertwine and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love spending time with you." The younger boy stated.

"Me too, but you know, we would be able to spend more time together if you would just retire your blazer and come to McKinley."

Blaine thought about it, "True."

They sat in silence, just breathing each other in as the sun peaked over horizon, covering the hills in golden sunlight and filling the sky with a collage of colors.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Kurt sat up, his shining blue eyes matching some of the shades in the sky as he shifted his gaze of wonder to Blaine. "Thank you."

Blaine's hazel eyes glowed in the shining early morning light. They closed the distance between each other with a tender kiss. When they pulled apart, Blaine smirked, looking Kurt up and down. "I should surprise you more often."

"Oh shut up and come here," Kurt retorted before bringing their lips together again. They stayed like that, exchanging kisses, for most of the morning.

"This is perfect." Kurt breathed.

"You're perfect."

In that moment, Blaine snapped back to reality. He shot up in his bed, as he realized he had just been dreaming. It wasn't some fabricated story, though. It was a memory. A memory that was one of Blaine's favorites, but why was he dreaming of it now? He figured it was from Kurt being in a coma for about four weeks now. He felt sick again. Blaine never could stand the distance between him and Kurt. Perhaps that's why he decided to take an impromptu flight to New York the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Blaine warily entered the shady complex. He walked down the corridor until he found the right door, and then knocked softly. He wasn't even sure if anyone was home.

When the door slid open, much to his surprise, Santana greeted him.

"What are you doing here, hobbit?"

"Oh, I was…um," what was he doing there? He was here to see Kurt. He wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to come here first, "is-is it alright if I come in."

Santana pondered the idea for a moment, "Sure."

She sidestepped, allowing him passage into the cozy apartment.

Blaine started to remove his winter clothing, "Is Rachel here?"

"No. She just went to go grab some groceries, but she'll be home soon."

That's what he was told last time, "Oh, okay."

He sat down on the nearby couch and let out a deep breath.

"So, you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"

"I not sure," he answered truthfully, "I came to New York to see Kurt, but I just felt like I should come here first."

"Well, Blaine, you're welcome to crash here during your visit. I wouldn't want you to have to stay in some nasty ass hotel. Especially on Valentine's Day."

"Thank you, Santana, that was surprisingly generous of you." He smiled, despite the thought that he was alone on Valentine's Day.

"Yeah," She had a sudden look of disgust on her face, "don't expect that to happen again."

Blaine just chuckled as Santana rose from her seat, "Now we don't have any tea or spring water or whatever it is you woodland creatures drink, but we do have coffee. Want some?"

"Coffee would be great."

They both sat there for a while, sipping their drinks and making small talk. The subject of Kurt never even came up.

Eventually, Rachel came home. She walked in the door carrying a few bags, not even noticing their visitor.

"Hey, Santana. Now, they didn't have that kind of-" She stopped when she saw him, "Blaine!" Rachel dropped her bags to hug him.

"Hey Rachel."

"What are you doing here?" She beamed.

"I came here to see Kurt. And of course you guys, too."

"Have you been to the hospital yet?"

"No. I was actually thinking that I should go tomorrow morning, since it's already getting late."

"Well," Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder, "whenever you're ready."

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and sort of watching TV. Still, no one brought up Kurt. Before they knew it, it was already getting dark out. Santana had gone to bed, and it was just Rachel and Blaine.

She let out a yawn, "I think I'm going to hit the the hay."

"Yeah. I'm pretty tired, too."

Rachel stood up and started to walk away. She turned around before rounding the corner. "Good night Blaine, see you tomorrow."

"Good night."

And with that, he was alone. It was then that Blaine realized that he hadn't brought a change of clothes. Come to think of it, he hadn't brought any luggage, he just sort of left. He didn't even tell his parents. Blaine quickly pulled his phone out of the pocket in his dark red skinny jeans and checked for any messages. None. His parents hadn't even noticed that he was gone. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket, not wanting to think about it. Sleep. He needed to focus on sleeping, even though it rarely came. Where was he going to sleep? Of course, Kurt's bed seemed like the most comfortable choice, but it was _Kurt's_ bed. Kurt was the very thing keeping him up at night, so how could he sleep in the place that reminded him most of him. Blaine decided he might as well give it a shot.

The room was dark, so he shuffled over to a nightstand and turned on a lamp. The first thing Blaine noticed was the outfit lying on the bed. It was a silvery suit with a white button down and a thin black tie. On the upper right corner of the suit jacket, Kurt's signature hippo broche was pinned on securely. This must have been the outfit he was planning on wearing to the meet-and-greet. He was so excided for it.

The next thing that caught Blaine's eye was a bulletin board hanging on the wall on the far side of the room. The board was cluttered with photographs. There were some of Kurt and his friends from McKinley and a few of his family, but they were mostly of him and Blaine. Photos of them posing together, singing together, and laughing together. Basically, if they were photographed together, it was up there.

Blaine ended up sleeping on the couch, for his own wellbeing.

A loud crash in the kitchen was the thing that woke up Blaine the next morning. He tried to focus on the figure that was looming in the kitchen.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up." Rachel apologized.

"It's fine," He mumbled, sitting up to stretch, " I wasn't really sleeping anyway."

Blaine got up and stumbled over to the table when he ever so gracefully fell into a seat.

She looked at him quizzically, "Why didn't you…" She trailed off, realizing it was a dumb question.

"I couldn't. It was just a little overwhelming, so I took the couch."

Rachel bit her lip as she let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Blaine narrowed his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's just," She started to giggle, "Your hair!"

He reached up, and felt that his hair was sticking up on one side.

He was blushing, "Stop it!" He started to pat it down. He tried to look angry, but couldn't help smiling, "Stop laughing at me! You have a bedhead too!"

"Yeah, but I don't look like Medusa!"

They both settled down to light chatter by the time Rachel had made some coffee and Santana had emerged from her room.

"Well hello Santana, I didn't expect you to be up this early." Rachel greeted.

"Neither did I. I heard you guys' absurd laughter and figured you had some giggly juice, but when I got out here, I find out you're just swapping old wives tales. If the coffee isn't spiked, I'm going to be severely disappointed."

They all just started laughing. It's been a while since any of them have laughed that much.

"Did you sleep in those clothes?" Santana piped up.

"Yeah," Blaine cleared his throat; "I didn't really bring anything with me."

"Why didn't you just borrow some of Lady Hummel's pajamas? I don't really think sequined night gowns are your thing, but you could maybe find something that doesn't look like a drag queen's evening wear if you look hard enough."

"Santana!" Rachel warned.

"What? This is how I cope with things. You guys cry and talk about your feelings, and I make fun of you for it. It's the natural order of things"

Rachel and Santana spun off into an argument while Blaine just sat there helplessly, listening to them bicker. Eventually, he had heard enough.

"Can you please just stop?" They both turned to look at him, "Please? You shouldn't be fighting. Not now, just, please."

Rachel backed down and Santana just glanced around the room.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said, leaving the tension filled room.

Once Blaine was finished, he took a cab to the hospital with Rachel. When they had made it to Kurt's room, Blaine hesitated outside the door.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," He whimpered, "I want to see him, it's just…" He trailed off.

"You're afraid," Rachel stated, she was staring straight ahead, trying not to look him in the eye, "You're afraid because at first, it seems unreal. Like it's all just pretend and he's not really gone. But when you see him lying there, you can't just lie to yourself. Because he's there, and it's real, and the world just gets a lot scarier." Rachel was starting to get choked up, "I know the feeling. It wasn't until I saw that Finn was really dead that I came out of my little fantasy world to the real one."

Blaine just gave her a hug, not really sure of how else to console her. She just clung to him, trying not to let her sobs be audible. After a brief moment, she broke the embrace and motioned towards the door, "We all have to wake up eventually."

Blaine just nodded solemnly and slipped through the door.

Kurt looked better than when he had last seen him. Not great, but better. The bed was angled so he was nearly in a sitting position. His skin had regained a little color and the bruises had faded. His eyes were no longer puffy and swollen, and the cuts on his face weren't as noticeable.

Blaine pulled up a chair and placed his hand on top of Kurt's gingerly.

"Hi Kurt, it's me, Blaine." He had tried to talk to Kurt before, not sure if he could hear him or not. He figured it wouldn't hurt anyway.

"I miss you Kurt. Everyone misses you. You're such a wonderful person to be around, and I miss being around you. I miss your smile, you beautiful voice, and your gorgeous eyes. I miss your phone calls, your performances, and your laughter. I miss your sarcasm, your optimism, and the way you pretend to watch sports with me and talk about their ungodly attire." Blaine laughed, despite the tears welling in his eyes. "But most of all, I miss loving you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want us to run away and live happily ever after. I want to grow old with you and share our last moments together because I love you, Kurt. I love you with everything I am! Please! Please Kurt, I can't do this without you!"

Blaine stopped, but kept sniveling. He picked up Kurt's hand and forced them to intertwine the way they used to automatically. He kissed the back of Kurt's hand then pulled away slowly, before he started singing softly.

_You think I'm pretty_

_ Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I'll let my walls come down, down_

Blaine took a deep, shaky breath.

_Before you met me  
I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my valentine, valentine _

His voice started to crack.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
we can dance until we die  
you and I  
We'll be young forever_

_You make me  
Feel like  
I'm living a Teenage Dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's runaway  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back _

He could barely hit the higher notes.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance  
And don't ever look back  
Don't ever… look… back_

He couldn't go on any longer. Blaine broke down, laying his head softly on Kurt's upper arm. He never wanted to let go of Kurt's limp hand. Then something happened, something that surprised Blaine. Kurt's grip slowly tightened instinctively. Blaine's eyes widened and his heart jumped, "NURSE!" He shouted, overflowing with joy, "NURSE! HE'S WAKING UP! KURT'S WAKING UP!"

_A/N: Yay finally something good is happening! Sorry that this was a bit of an emotional chapter. I've recently experienced losing my best friend in an automobile accident, so I modeled their feelings off of my own. Hope you liked this chapter! I plan on making longer chapters as opposed to these shorter ones. More to come so keep on reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

"Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?"

Kurt's lips parted slowly, drawing in a breath.

"Kurt? It's me, Blaine." Blaine spoke, squeezing his hand tighter, "I'm here, it's okay."

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. They stayed frozen forward, and were a faint baby blue.

"Kurt." Blaine was sitting on the edge of his seat, anticipating an answer, or just a single word, really, just any kind of recognition that he could hear him.

Kurt's eyes drifted to Blaine agonizingly slow. Finally, their eyes met and locked. Kurt's face was completely expressionless and he scarcely blinked. His mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out.

"It's okay, Kurt. You're in the hospital. You were attacked and in a coma for about a month, but it's okay now, you're safe." Blaine beamed, amazed.

By then, the nurse had entered the room. She scurried over to Kurt's side, pulling his attention from Blaine.

"Hello? Mr. Hummel, can you hear me?"

His eyes looked her over before giving a very faint nod.

"You are in St. Mary's Hospital. You were attacked on January 9th, 2014 while heading home at approximately 9:30. The date today is February 14th, 2014. You've been been in a coma for about 5 weeks. Do you understand?"

Kurt glanced around the room, then squinted his eyes up at the nurse and nodded again.

She scribbled something on her clipboard, checked a few of the machines, and then started to leave, "I'm going to go get Dr. Morris. He'll be right with you."

When she closed the door, Blaine moved his arm, which alerted Kurt. He looked down at their intertwined fingers, as if he hadn't noticed them before. Then his eyes shot up to Blaine's, who was still smiling like an idiot.

"Oh Kurt. I'm so glad you're finally awake. I just… I just love you so much."

Blaine rubbed his thumb on the back of Kurt's hand, earning his gaze, and then returning to the relieved hazel eyes. Something wasn't right, there was something off about Kurt. Blaine noticed it, and it made his stomach start to sink. It completely capsized when Kurt weakly uttered his next words.

"Who are you?"

Blaine was stunned. He could hardly speak, "What?"

"Who are you?" His voice was rough and the tone was much more harsh this time. He retracted his hand.

Blaine's heart stopped, "It-It's me, Kurt. Blaine. You know me, Kurt." He refused to believe that Kurt didn't know who he was. He must be kidding.

"No," His face looked both confused and uneasy, "No, I don't know you. I don't know who you are."

Blaine tried to reach for Kurt's hand again, but he just pulled away further, "Kurt, stop. This isn't funny."

Blaine would have appreciated Kurt's joke, if it weren't so cruel and poorly timed. He reached out for Kurt's tender hand again.

"Don't touch me." He snapped.

Blaine stopped immediately, obeying his order.

The tension was broken when Dr. Morris entered the room.

"Kurt! Good to see you've finally snapped outta that spell. How you feeling, my boy?" Asked the cheery, plump physician.

"Fine." Kurt murmured.

While the doctor introduced himself and recited the same information as the nurse did, Blaine texted Rachel, telling her to come here immediately.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions, boy, and I want you to answer as many as you can, okay?"

He nodded again.

"Now," Dr. Morris read off of his clipboard, "can you tell me what your name is?"

He thought it over before replying hesitantly, "Kurt?"

There was a delay before the doctor scribbled something down, "Okay. Can you tell me how old you are, Kurt?"

"I-I don't know."

"That's okay Kurt. Can you tell me your parents' names?"

Kurt looked around the room as if the answer lied there somewhere.

"Kurt, it's okay if you don't know the answer. Do you want me to ask a different question?"

He nodded.

"Alright-"

He was disrupted when Rachel opened the door. She came to a dead stop when she saw that Kurt was awake, "Kurt! Oh my God! You're awake!" she was bouncing up and down.

Dr. Morris was the only one to respond, "Yes, very much so. I was just asking your friend here a few questions."

"Oh, sorry," Rachel apologized, gleefully pulling up a seat next to Blaine, who's hurt filled gaze was still resting on his fiancé, "I'll be quiet." She waved at Kurt, who only nodded.

"Kurt, can you tell me where you live?"

"N-No, sorry."

Dr. Morris scribbled something down before beaming up at Kurt again, "Now, Kurt, could you tell me who these people are?" He motioned towards Rachel, who could only smile and wave, despite the worry on her face at his inability to answer the simple question, and Blaine, who was still quite hurt.

Kurt looked both of them over; examining every detail before he slowly shook his head 'no'.

Rachel stopped smiling and peered up at the doctor, looking for the right words to say, "What-what's wrong with him? Why doesn't he remember us?"

He seemed to ignore Rachel, "Kurt, what can you remember?"

"Nothing." He said, staring down blankly.

Dr. Morris cleared his throat, gaining Blaine and Rachel's attention, he nodded towards the door before exiting with them trailing behind, "We'll be right back." He reassured Kurt before closing the door.

"What happened, doctor." Blaine asked.

"Well, It would appear that due to his extensive head trauma, Kurt has completely lost his memory."

"How does he get it back?" Blaine murmured, his legs shaking.

"I'm not sure. The brain is a very complicated organ. There is still much that we don't know about it. Kurt could regain his full memory by tomorrow, slowly recollect bits and pieces, or just not remember anything at all. I'm sorry, we just don't know."

Rachel and Blaine didn't know how to respond, so he just continued.

"But until we know, I suggest we be patient with him. He's just come out of a coma and has no idea who anyone is or what's going on. Just give him time and be very supportive. Until then, all we can do is pray."

Blaine almost chuckled. Kurt would have shunned the idea of praying, at least the _real_ Kurt would have. _His_ Kurt would have, not the broken boy. _His_ Kurt was no longer there; he'd been replaced by this clueless doppelganger. Blaine had never felt this far away from Kurt before.


	8. Chapter 8

"Just bring him home in one piece, Blaine. I'm trusting you." Burt said firmly.

"You can count on me Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine, I've told you call me Burt."

"Sorry Burt." It made Blaine feel weird to call him that.

"See you tomorrow. And please, just take it slow and try not to scare him." Burt pleaded.

"Will do, bye."

"Goodbye."

Blaine hung up his phone and slid it back into his pocket. They had decided that Blaine would fly back to Lima with Kurt, so Burt and Carole wouldn't have to fly to New York and back. Kurt was to be released from the hospital the next morning. He still had no memory of who he was, but was physically fit enough to go home and finish recovering. They had been doing tests on him all day, and now he was finally done.

Blaine decided to confront Kurt and tell him what he was going to be doing tomorrow. He was elated that Kurt was no longer in a coma. He could finally move forward in life, but his lack of memory would probably make it a little more difficult. Of course Kurt had to be glad that he was awake. Blaine was sure he would be just as excited, or at least that's what he kept telling himself to get the image of Kurt saying 'Who are you' out of his head. Once he explained Kurt's life to him, they could move forward and put the past behind them.

As Blaine crept into his fiancé's room, he saw that the broken boy was watching TV with his face full of concern.

"Hey there." Blaine greeted, startling Kurt.

"Oh, hi."

"What are you watching?" He shut the door behind him and stood by the bed.

"The news. I figured I might as well figure out what's going on in the world."

"I see." The shorter man sat down, "Anyway, I came in here to tell you what our plans for tomorrow are."

"And?" Kurt's eyes were still glued to the TV screen.

"Well," Blaine shifted in his seat and cleared his throat, "Tomorrow morning, you and I are going to go to Lima so that you can be with you're family and they can keep an eye on you."

"It's horrible." Kurt whimpered, his eyes still locked forward.

Blaine was confused by the answer, he thought it was a good plan, "Why is it so horrible?"

"They never stop, do they?"

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"They just keep killing." He was ignoring him.

Blaine finally realized what Kurt was talking about. The news report he was watching was about the war in Afghanistan.

Kurt turned to face him, clearly upset, "Why? Why do they keep killing?"

Blaine snatched the remote and turned off the TV quickly, "You shouldn't have to watch that, Kurt."

He let out an uneasy breath, "Doesn't change the fact that it's happening. Just because we choose to look the other way doesn't mean it isn't still going on."

Blaine changed the subject, "Kurt? Can you answer a question for me?"

"Probably not." Kurt stated solemnly.

Blaine ignored his comment. "How come you could remember your name, but not anything else?"

"I didn't. I just heard you call me that when I came to."

"Oh." Blaine didn't know what to say now.

"It's kind of scary," Kurt started, "to wake up and have no clue who you are. To not know whom anyone is, to know whom to trust. The weirdest part is that I have a basic understanding of most things, except who I am. So far, the only thing I know is that my name is Kurt, and I was mugged a little over a month ago, other than that, I'm clueless."

"I can help you," Blaine's words made Kurt perk up, " I can help you remember who you are. All you have to do is trust me, Kurt. I can show you who you were and maybe your memory will come back or something."

Kurt still seemed upset, but he nodded his head.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence until Kurt finally spoke up, "I think I'm going to go to sleep now."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Could…could you leave, please?" Kurt tried to ask without hurting his feelings.

"Oh, of course," Blaine stood and hesitantly made his way to the door, not wanting to leave Kurt's side, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Blaine left, shutting the door silently behind him.

The morning came faster than expected, and before he knew it, Blaine was already at the hospital again. He was going to take Kurt back to his apartment to gather some of his belongings before returning to Lima.

He cautiously walked into Kurt's room. When he saw him sitting there, wide-awake, he was less quiet.

"Hey there."

"Hi." Kurt didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"We're going to go to your apartment to get some clothes and stuff for you in a little bit."

"Great." He was still speaking in a bored monotone.

"Here," Blaine held out the pile in his hands, "I brought you something to change into."

Kurt finally looked at him and took the clothes. When he turned to stand, he let out a grunt and struggled to his feet. Blaine helped hold him upright and walked him to the bathroom. "Here you are." He offered.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kurt mumbled before locking himself in the small room.

When he finally came out with a stumble, He didn't look like he normally did. Blaine had picked out some pretty mundane clothing, given that the new Kurt might not be accepting of his usual flamboyant attire. He chose a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans. His hair was messy, and his face looked drained.

"Looking great." Blaine lied.

"Thanks." Kurt said, still in the same neutral tone.

"Lets go."

After they checked out of the hospital, the ride to Kurt's place was pretty silent. He just stared out the window the whole way there. Once they arrived, Blaine slid the door open, letting Kurt enter first before sliding it shut.

"This is where I live?"

"Yep, what do you think?"

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose it's 'homey'."

Just then, Rachel and Santana emerged from one of the back rooms.

"Hi Kurt," Rachel greeted nervously, "how you feeling."

"Fine." Kurt seemed to distant, avoiding eye contact.

"So you're leaving us for Lima, Lady Hummel?" Santana asked, not meaning to sound so rude.

He didn't respond, not recognizing his nickname.

"Yes," Blaine interjected, "Kurt is going to stay with his dad and Carole while he finishes healing up, so I'm taking a flight back to Ohio with him."

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Come on, Kurt," Blaine nudged him playfully, "lets go pack up some things."

He led him into his room and started looking through Kurt's colorful cabinet.

"How about this?" Blaine held up a loose grey sweater.

"That's fine." He mumbled. He hadn't smiled or given a positive comment since he had come out of his coma.

He sat the sweater next to him and pulled out a multicolored vest and a complimenting under shirt, "This?"

"Sure." Kurt glanced down at him, looking rather dismal.

Blaine sighed and turned back to the closet do pull out another outfit, "What about this one?" He held up a yellow shirt with a blue scarf.

"It's fine."

"Kurt, are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just…" He tensed up, "I don't really care what I wear."

Now those were some word Blaine never thought he would hear Kurt Hummel say. Well, that, and 'Lady Gaga is boring', "Okay."

As Blaine continued to sift through the clothes, Kurt wandered over to the other side of the room where he found a collage of photos he didn't remember taking. He scanned over them all, trying to make himself remember. It felt weird for him to see himself posing with people he didn't know. He didn't recognize most of the faces, but there were a few pictures with those girls that were in the other room. Most of them, though, were of him and… Bret? Blake? He couldn't remember his name, but he was all over the bulletin board. There were pictures of them in matching uniforms, on stage performing or something, posing on a dinosaur, and many more. Some were more intimate, though. Images of them hugging, holding hands, and being impossibly close. They must be really good friends. Honestly, the boy just made him a little uncomfortable. Kurt didn't like being taken from his safe hospital room to, in his opinion, a dump. Especially with some boy he didn't know that was always a little too close.

"Anything seem familiar?" The voice came from behind him, pulling him from his thoughts.

Kurt just shook his head and turned to face… Brody?

"You ready to leave?"

"Yeah." Kurt muttered.

They both shuffled out with a suitcase.

"Bye Rachel. Bye Santana." The shorter boy said as he hugged each one.

"Bye Blaine." Said the girl who was apparently Rachel. So that was his name, Blaine.

Kurt stood a safe distance from the strangers as they all shared a moment. He didn't feel comfortable around them, having no idea who they were. They could be drug dealers for all he knew. He didn't notice they were all staring at him until Rachel spoke up.

"So, Kurt," She approached him, "I guess I won't be seeing you for a while."

"Yeah." He honestly didn't care.

She hugged him tightly, which made his ribs hurt, causing him to wince. She didn't notice as Kurt hugged back weakly.

"If you ever need to know anything, please call me."

"Okay." Kurt whimpered.

She released.

"See you around, Lady Hummel." Santana smiled earnestly, " I'm sure you'll get your memory back soon."

Kurt just nodded for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Come on Kurt, we don't want to miss our flight." Blaine ushered him out the door. Within an hour, they were in a plane on their way to Ohio, just Blaine and the broken boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was driving Kurt home from the airport, when he spoke up.

"It's nice here." He stated blandly.

"I suppose it is." Blaine concurred. He had explained most of Kurt's life to him on their way. He had yet to explain who he was to Kurt, though. He only told Kurt things that he asked about. Nice and slow.

"So I've lived here all my life?"

"Pretty much. Except for when you moved to New York last year."

"To go to college, right?"

"Yep," Blaine smiled, "you auditioned to get into NYADA. I personally think that you killed it, but apparently they didn't think so, so you didn't get accepted."

Kurt slumped in his seat very discouraged.

"But," Blaine continued, "You moved to New York anyway with Rachel, who did get into NYADA. When you got there, you got an internship at ."

"What's that?"

"Basically fashion central. It was all you ever talked about. I mean you have the greatest sense of style out of everyone I've ever met. No wonder they gave you the job on the spot."

Kurt looked down at what he was wearing. His outfit wasn't the most fashionable.

"Then, you attended a performance at NYADA where Rachel was going to sing. When she was done, Carmen Tibideaux, the woman who didn't accept you in the first place, said that if you felt you were ready, you could sing. Basically, it was like a second audition, which doesn't exactly happen a lot. You got up on stage and sang _Being Alive_. I wish I could have been there, because apparently, you won over the crowd and Madame Tibideaux, and she let you into NYADA."

"Wow, I must have been an amazing singer."

"Are," Blaine corrected him, "You _are_ an amazing singer. And not just that, you're an amazing person, Kurt. Back then and now, you just can't remember how fantastic you are."

And then he saw it. It was so subtle and genuine. Kurt smiled. He turned back to face the window quickly to hide it.

When they pulled into the Hummel's driveway, Kurt hesitated to get out of the car.

"Um, Blaine?" He was very nervous.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to come in with me?"

"Of course."

He took a deep breath

"Hey, Kurt." Blaine reached over and touched Kurt's forearm.

Normally Kurt would have retracted his arm, but he let the boy caress him.

"I promise it's going to be okay. They are going to be so happy to see you. They love you so much, just remember that."

Kurt mentally kicked himself for allowing the boy's stupid smile to comfort him. He knew his words were only to make him feel better. They probably weren't true.

Blaine knocked on the door, which opened nearly immediately. Burt must have been waiting. He smiled at his son and hugged him, "I missed you so much Kurt."

Kurt could feel his ribcage being crushed by the bear hug. This must be his father.

Burt let him free when he heard him whimper, "Sorry. I'm just so glad you're home. Please, come in."

They entered the front door, which lead straight into the living room.

"Carole! They're here!" Burt called up the stairs, "Go ahead and sit." He gestured to the sofa.

They sat down, exchanging content glances.

Everyone just sat in the living room chatting for what seemed like hours. Eventually Carole offered to make them some food, which they gladly took. Neither of the boys had eaten since they were at the hospital, and hospital food is nothing compared to a home cooked meal.

"On 4th down? No way!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Got them the touchdown and won them the game." Burt said.

They were talking about football.

"You've been awful quiet, Kurt." Carole interjected.

Kurt's eyes grew wide at his sudden inclusion in the conversation. He gulped down the mashed potatoes he had in his mouth and spoke, " I guess I just don't have much to talk about."

"Anything you want to know?" Burt asked.

Kurt thought for a moment, then dropped his gaze to his plate, "Who the hell I am."

He muttered it quietly enough so no one could hear him. Well, no one except Blaine.

"What was that?" Carole asked.

"I just wanted to know how you made such great food! Best meal I've ever had!" Kurt lied, faking a smile.

"Oh you." Carole said before she turned to talk to Burt.

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes as they saddened and fell back to him plate. He grabbed the broken boy's hand under the table, their eyes met. Tears started to well in Kurt's eyes. He quickly stood to excuse himself, "Well this has been lovely, but I think I'm going to go finish unpacking then go to sleep. Which way is my room again?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right." Burt directed.

"Thank you." He left the room swiftly.

"I think I'm going to go help him." Blaine left as well.

He knocked on the bedroom door, "It's me. Can I come in?"

There was no answer.

"Kurt? Please?"

The door finally opened. Kurt didn't greet him, just went back to unpacking.

"You know," Blaine shut the door behind him, "I heard what you said."

Kurt resisted the urge to face him.

"I wish you knew who you were, too. We all do. We just want to help you, so please don't push us away. Just-just trust me."

When Kurt finally faced him, he didn't look sad, but angry, "Why? Why in God's name should I trust you?"

"Because, Kurt, I love you. And you love me." Blaine reached out to touch him, but he pulled away. Back to square one.

"Maybe I _did_, but you seem to be forgetting the fact that I have no idea who the hell you are! Really, Blaine!" Kurt was nearly shouting, " Maybe your words meant something once, but right now, I don't give a rat's ass if you love me! Just tell me who the HELL you are!"

His voice reverberated around the room.

"I'm-I'm um," Blaine was shocked by his sudden outburst, "I'm Blaine Devin Anderson. I'm a senior at William McKinley High School. I went to Dalton Academy my sophomore year. You transferred there the same year. We were in glee club together. We fell in love and started dating. You transferred back to William McKinley, where you were originally attending school. I decided to go there, too, so we could be together. We went to prom with each other twice, we lost our virginity to each other and we were in love. Since you're a year older than me, you graduated and moved to New York, leaving me here. We broke up once, and then got back together. I proposed to you and asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, and you said yes. Now, if there is anyone in this world that you can trust, Kurt, it's me!" So much for taking it slow

Kurt didn't speak; he just tried to process all.

The door flew open. It was Burt.

"What's going on? I heard yelling." He looked at his son's tearstained face, and then at his future son-in-law, "I think you should leave."

Blaine didn't realize he was holding his breath until that moment. He started panting, unsure if he was angry, sad, or relieved to finally tell Kurt how much they meant to each other.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, glaring at Kurt as he wearily exited, "I-I should."

Burt moved to let him leave before he walked up to his son, "What happened? What did he say to you? Did he say something to hurt you? Because I swear-"

"No," Kurt cut him off, "He didn't hurt me. But I think I hurt him."

_A/N: Poor guys :( Sorry if it takes me a few days to update at all, I promise I haven't abandoned you, just a little busy. Anyway, stay tuned, the next chapter is pretty crazy!_


	10. Chapter 10

He didn't know where he was going. He just kept driving. Blaine was still trying to sort out his feelings after a treacherous turn of events. He couldn't blame Kurt. After all, he had a right to be upset with his situation; it had been a pretty traumatic experience. But why was he acting so different? That was one question about Kurt that Blaine couldn't answer. He was still the same person, but he wasn't _Kurt_. He didn't care for fashion or singing, he was shy, and he didn't believe he was special he was just so… _different_. Blaine had just kept reassuring himself that everything was fine, but he didn't entirely believe himself.

His car radio was playing a Metallica song loudly as he drove. It wasn't until the song ended that he heard his phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket, but had just missed them. He checked who it was, glancing up at the road every few seconds. It was his mother. He gulped. With all that was happening, Blaine had forgotten to tell his parents where he was. He obviously wasn't very missed since it took them two days to realize he was gone.

Apparently, he had missed four calls. He called her back. She picked up nearly immediately.

"Blaine!" She sounded frantic.

"Hi mom."

"Where are you? I haven't seen you today. Are you okay?"

Blaine decided that it was best to tell the truth, "I was at the Hummel's. Kurt just came out of his coma and he's in Lima now."

Well, maybe he wouldn't tell her that he went all the way to New York. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh, that's great! How is he?" She actually sounded like she cared.

"He lost his memory. He can't remember who he is, let alone anyone else. He's okay otherwise."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, honey."

"Yeah…"

"Well anyway, would you come home, please? It's getting pretty late and you have school tomorrow."

Blaine had completely forgot. He looked at the clock on the radio and realized that it was almost 1 o'clock. He had been driving around for a long time.

"Of course."

"See you when you get home."

"Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

When Blaine arrived, he tried to make a beeline straight to his room to avoid a conversation, but failed. As he passed the living room, his mother stopped him.

"Oh, Blaine, there you are, how are you doing."

His mother was knitting in a large tan armchair tucked into the corner of the room. His father was watching TV from the matching couch. He didn't even bother to look up.

Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets and chewed at his bottom lip, "I'm fine." He was still in a mood from talking to Kurt.

His mother looked him over with concern, "Okay, but if you need anything, please talk to me."

"Will do." Blaine muttered as he started to walk away.

He didn't really take anything his mother said to heart. She had a tendency to back out on her obligations, especially ones that had to do with her less successful younger son. Blaine had always been considered mediocre in comparison to his older brother, Cooper. It was bad enough that Cooper told Blaine that he was worthless, when his parents did it; it down right shattered his self-esteem. The fact that he was gay didn't really help. His mother wasn't completely opposed to the idea, but she didn't love it either. Of course, she didn't really believe him at first. She was sure that he was confused and that it was just a phase, but when he came home with his boyfriend, Kurt, she wasn't as certain. When she heard they were engaged, she chose to ignore them. She found it easier to do than having to be in public with them.

Blaine's father on the other hand, despised the idea of having a gay son. He had told him that. They never did anything together, unless it was fixing up a car, watching football, or something equally as "manly". But as soon as something like singing or dancing came up, his dad wanted no part of it. It always seemed like whenever Blaine had a performance, his father was too busy with work to come. He had never attended anything. He hardly ever talked about the engagement, but when he did, he always found someway to hurt his son's feelings.

"So Blaine," His father started, causing Blaine to freeze up, "How's Kurt doing?"

"He's fine."

"Your mother told me that he couldn't remember anything."

"Yeah, what about it?" Blaine snapped. He didn't mean to. Talking to his dad always seemed to piss him off for some reason.

"It's a shame."

"Yep."

"I suppose, it's kind of like a clean slate for him. And for you to some extent."

"I suppose…" He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Maybe, you two could just… start over."

"What are you getting at?" Blaine was loosing his patience.

"Well, since Kurt doesn't even know who you are, maybe you could just move on and forget about him."

"I can't believe this." Blaine turned on his heel and stormed away.

His dad got up and followed him, "Blaine! Come on, just listen to what I have to say!"

"Listen to what you have to say?" Blaine spun around to face his dad eye to eye, well, not exactly, given the fact that his father was nearly a foot taller, "I've been listening to what YOU'VE had to say for the past 18 years of my LIFE! You've NEVER listened to what I have to say!"

"Look, Blaine-"

He cut him off with more shouting, "NO! SHUT UP!"

His father was taken aback by his outburst.

"I'm tired of you always treating me like I'm nothing! I've had to deal with your homophobia EVER since I came out, but now, I am DONE putting up with your SHIT! Why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you just be happy that I'm with the love of my life, regardless of their gender? Really! What is so wrong with it! It isn't hurting anyone, so why the FUCK does it FUCKING MATTER!?" Blaine was raging with emotion.

When he finally talked, his father didn't shout, he actually spoke rather softly, "Blaine, I just wanted what w-"

"What was best for me? You think that lying about who I truly am inside is what's best for me? YOU think that making me feel like SHIT is what's best for me?"

"I-"

"No. Just, no. I'm not done talking yet. When you are discriminated against by your peers, get the shit kicked out of you for being yourself, have to transfer fucking schools for who you love, and have your parents disappointed in everything you do, then you can fucking talk! But until then, I am going to be with Kurt, we're going to get married and be happy! Hell! We might adopt some kids! And you know what? I will love them unconditionally because they deserve it! Because they are worth something, and I'm going to be a hell of a lot better father than YOU EVER WERE!"

Blaine was panting. He didn't even notice the tears rolling down his face, which was red from yelling. His father was dumbfounded, speechless, in fact. He could see his mother, standing a few feet behind his dad with the same shocked expression.

Blaine gathered himself enough to say something before departing, "Fuck this."

And with that, he turned and walked to his room, slamming the door and locking it. He dropped to his bed, too angry to do anything else. He just laid there in the fetal position, hugging his knees tightly. He wished that he were hugging Kurt instead. He wished that Kurt were there to tell him that everything was going to be okay. But then he remembered that Kurt wasn't happy with him. Kurt didn't want him to touch him. Kurt didn't even know who he was. That was enough to send Blaine over the edge. He didn't even bother change his clothes, let alone turn off the light. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night.

_A/N: Sorry for making Blaine's parents suck, I just felt like "stirring the pot" a bit. Also, sorry about Blaine's little outburst, ignorance gets me pretty heated and sometimes I just get carried away. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far! I think there will only be a few more chapters. Please leave a review, it makes my day! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

After Blaine left, Kurt decided to go through his room. He had emptied his suitcase into his closet, which already had some articles of clothing in it, but they didn't really interest him. What _did_ interest him, though, was what he found inside a desk drawer under several issues of Vogue. He had found a small red journal. Kurt plopped down on his bed, examining the small book. Was it his diary? He opened the cover and saw a short message printed on the inside that read:

_This journal belongs to:_

_Kurt E. Hummel_

_If you're reading this, you shouldn't be!_

He found it humorous, so he decided to keep reading. He flipped to a random page and picked an entry to read:

_December 22, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was amazing! So there I was, just studying in the commons, when in comes Blaine. He told me that he wanted to practice a duet that he was going to sing for some Christmas thing or whatever (I wasn't exactly paying attention, I mean, how could I!) since he didn't have anyone to practice with. So of course I said yes, and we sang Baby It's Cold Outside together and oh my god! He was totally flirting with me! I know they were just lyrics, but the way he sang them, they have to mean more. After we finished the song he just stared at me with his super dreamy eyes. On his way out, he said that I was a lot better than that girl was going to be. I can't believe it! I still have butterflies in my tummy!_

_I'm super excited for Christmas. This will be my first Christmas with Carole and Finn and it feels kind of weird. I guess it's because I'm still getting used to the fact that Finn and I are related now. He is a really kind guy. I wonder if I'll get that navy blue Marc Jacobs jacket I've been asking for, (I'm getting a little tired of this blazer) fingers crossed!_

Kurt just smiled. He still didn't believe it was him that wrote this a few years ago, it felt so foreign. He did kind of agree that Blaine's eyes were dreamy, though. He must have been really happy back then. Kurt felt like reading another one. He flipped to a different page and read the entry:

_October 16, 2010_

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what to do. It's Dave Karofsky. He torments me every single day and I don't know what to do. I'm scared to go to school, but I know I can't tell my dad about it because he would just freak out. Today, when he shoved me into my locker (like he always does) I tried to say something, but I couldn't. It's not like my words would make a difference. He'd probably just clobber me like the Neanderthal he is. Normally, I just brush it off and move on, but it's just been really hard to lately. No one listens to me anymore, not even my friends in glee club. The truth is, Journal, I'm just lonely. There aren't any gay guys at my school, and if there were, they wouldn't want to go out with a guy like me. I'm not exactly "attractive". Some days, I wish that I had stayed in the closet. Most days, I just want to go to sleep and never wake up._

Kurt's eyes hovered over the last sentence.

_Most days, I just want to go to sleep and never wake up._

It didn't seem right. In the other entry, he seemed like such a happy-go-lucky kid. This one was just…_darker_. He still couldn't believe these were his feelings at some point. Kurt noticed that there was about a 2-month difference between them. Blaine must not have been a factor during the second entry. Kurt may not have known him very well yet, but he could tell that Blaine was such a kind, understanding person. He would have never let Kurt feel that way. He began to feel a little guilty. All Blaine wanted to do was help and make sure he was okay, but Kurt had yelled at him. He decided to read one more entry, just one more to support his theory of Blaine's impact on his life. This time, he flipped to a page near the end:

_May 10, 2011_

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm so embarrassed. Let me start from the beginning. Prom was coming up, so I invited Blaine to go with me. He wasn't so sure because the last time he went to prom, a bunch of ignorant assholes beat him up for taking another guy to prom. (Don't even get me started) But he agreed to go with me. Of course I was so excited he was going with me. I hadn't been harassed since I've been back at McKinley, so I thought they had all learned to accept me. I couldn't have been more wrong. I wore a kilt to prom and Blaine wore a handsome black tux. They didn't really want me to wear the kilt, my dad said it was just asking for trouble, but I didn't listen to him. I worked hard on it, and I should be able to wear what I want! When we got there, we were having fun. We didn't even worry about anyone going after us, we felt safe. They called out who was prom king. Dave won. Next they called out prom queen. I almost died. It was me. I was elected prom queen. I just ran out crying and Blaine followed me. I can't believe they did that. I thought that maybe I was finally being accepted for who I was, but they were all just making fun of me behind my back. I was such a fucking idiot._

_Blaine tried to make me feel better, but nothing could have made me feel better at that moment. I just wanted to disappear. I finally decided that I was going to go in there and get crowned. I wasn't going to let them win. I let them chase me away once, and I wouldn't let them do it again. I walked in and let Figgins crown me. Surprisingly, everyone applauded. Then, the king had to dance with the queen. I told Dave that this was his moment. That he could come out and make a difference. He said that he couldn't, and left me all alone with everyone staring. But then Blaine came up and reached out his hand to dance with me, my knight in shining armor. I was so glad he came. If he wasn't there, I don't know if I would have been able to do it. I love him so much. Even though the night was completely ruined, I feel like I showed them. I showed them that it doesn't matter how much they torment us. They can't touch us._

Kurt sat the book beside him and put his head in his hands. Blaine really did love him. Not only that, but Blaine helped him find his courage to finally show those bullies that they didn't own him. At this point, Kurt finally realized who he was. Not just some kid who could sing and had a knack for fashion, but he was brave and stood up for what was right. He didn't let people push him around or get the best of him. Was that what Blaine was trying to tell him? When Blaine said that he loved him, did he mean that he loved how strong and noble he was?

Kurt's head started to fill with thoughts, giving him a migraine. He lay back on the bed, his hands still shielding his face. He recalled all of the things Blaine had said before he left. He was a genuinely great guy. Ever since he woke up, Kurt had just wanted to go back to sleep, not wanting to deal with what was left of his previous life. But now, he wanted to remember desperately. He wanted to remember his childhood, his friends, and his family. But most of all, he wanted to remember Blaine. He wanted to remember every moment he had spent with him. Every promise, every time they stood up against oppressors, every profess of love, every kiss, _everything._ But he knew that he couldn't no matter how much he willed himself to, it was impossible. He felt his eyes welling. He wasn't the brave, courageous man he once was. He was just a frail, timid boy, and he knew he was no longer the man Blaine loved. By now, tears were falling down the side of his face. He knew he had to find a way to get him back, but didn't know how. With the way he was treating him, he wasn't sure if Blaine even loved him anymore. That was enough to send Kurt over the edge. He didn't even bother change his clothes, let alone turn off the light. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night.

_A/N: So many emotions! In case you were wondering, the first journal entry takes place during season 2 episode 10 "A Very Glee Christmas". The second entry takes place a little bit before season 2 episode 6 "Never Been Kissed". The final entry takes place after season 2 episode 20 "Prom Queen", just so we're all on the same page. Also, I think Kurt is adorable and an amazing person! I just felt like making him a little insecure. More to come! Love you all! Hope you have a beautiful day!_


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine was woken by the sound of his blaring alarm. He reached up to the nightstand where it was perched and slapped the buttons, accidentally knocking it to the floor. The beeping stopped when it clattered to the ground, which was good enough for him. He didn't feel very rested, in fact he felt more tired than the night before. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and made his way to the kitchen. Blaine was grateful that his parents both left for work before he got up to get ready for school, he wouldn't have been able to face them.

He rummaged through the cupboards, looking for something appetizing, but nothing looked good. He wasn't hungry anyway. His stomach was still twisted in knots. Blaine just trudged back into his room and lay on his bed until he had to go to school. When it was time, he grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes, making his was to his car, which he had forgotten to warm up. He sat in the driver's seat of his idle car. Should he even go to school? He wouldn't be able to focus anyway. He had also forgotten to do his homework. That reminded him that he forgot his school bag, which he ran inside to get before getting back in his car. Well, he was already this far, so he decided to go to school. Besides, if he skipped, the school would call his parents, giving them yet another reason to be disappointed in him.

Kurt was roused from his slumber when he heard someone knocking on his door. He got up and stumbled to the door.

"Yeah?" He said, peeking his head out.

"Good morning Kurt! How you feeling?" It was Carole.

"Fine." He lied.

"Okay, well, I'm making pancakes, do you want any?"

"Sure, That'd be great." He offered a weak smile, which made Carole seemingly more excited.

"Alright! They'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Kurt shut the door and leaned back on it, slowly sliding to the floor.

The question that had been troubling him all night was the only thing occupying his mind. How could he win Blaine back? He had thought of several different plans, but they all didn't feel like _him_. They all felt like something that he would have done before he lost his memory. Especially the plans he devised that involved singing.

The sound of Carole calling his name pulled him from his thoughts. Kurt noticed he was wearing the same outfit as the day before. He went to his closet and changed into some bizarre tee shirt and a clean pair of jeans.

"Good morning." Burt greeted as Kurt joined his parents at the table.

"Morning." He replied, putting a few pancakes onto his plate.

"How you feeling today?"

"Okay, I guess."

Burt nodded absently, "So, uh, anything new in the, uh," He motioned towards his head, "old noggin there?"

"You mean do I remember anything?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Kurt poked at his food, not very hungry, "no. Nothing new, but I still remember everything that happened yesterday, so I'd say that's a plus."

"I suppose it is."

The sat in silence for a moment before Burt spoke up again.

"You know, Kurt," He waited for Kurt to look at him before continuing, "I will love you, no matter what. Memory or not, you are still my son and I'm still your dad. So just remember that."

Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Well, I should get going," Burt stood up, "I've got to go to the shop."

After he left, Carole stood and grabbed their plates, "Oh, that reminds me, I've got to go to the pharmacy and get a refill, will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah." Kurt was still seated in front of his uneaten pancakes.

"Be back in a jiffy!"

Burt and Carole left, leaving Kurt to his thoughts. He was thinking about what Burt said, that he loved him regardless. Then it hit him. Kurt knew exactly what to do. He hurried up the stairs to his room. He grabbed his phone off of his desk and searched through the contacts. Now, what was her name again? Rose? Rebecca? He scrolled to the R's on his phone. Ah ha! Rachel! Kurt pressed call and waited patiently.

"Hi Kurt." She answered.

"Hey Rachel, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Where is William McKinley high school?"

Blaine made his way into the choir room and nearly slipped in a puddle of water.

"Sorry dude." Sam apologized.

"Why is the floor all wet?"

"I was trying out my new ice skates," He lifted up one of his feet, revealing a partially melted block of ice strapped to his foot, "I didn't realize how warm it was in here."

Blaine just rolled his eyes and made his way to a seat on the far side of the room. Tina rose from her seat and sat next to Blaine.

"How's it going Blainey?"

"Fine." He didn't look at her.

"I heard about what happened to Kurt, sorry he doesn't have his memory. But at least he's alright."

"Yeah."

"Aren't those the same clothes you wore on Friday?"

Blaine looked down, realizing they were. He hadn't even bothered to change his socks, "Yeah, I guess they are."

"Are you sure you're alright, Blaine? You're acting all sad and depressed."

"I'm fine." Blaine still refused to look her in the eye.

"Is it about Kurt?"

He didn't reply.

"Come on Blaine, talk to me. I know something is wrong now if you would just-"

Blaine cut her off, "Can you just leave me alone Tina!" He shouted at her, gaining stares from the other glee club members. Blaine took a deep breath, "I've been having kind of a bad day, so if you could just leave me alone that would be great." He said through clenched teeth.

Tina looked at him hurt. She just got up and moved to the other side of the room.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester announced, breaking the tension as he entered the room, "this week we're-" He nearly slipped on the same puddle as Blaine.

"Sorry Mr. Schue!" Sam called out.

He just smiled and shook his head, "Anyway, this week we're going to do," He wrote a name on the whiteboard, "Elvis!"

There were a few cheers and some disappointed sighs.

"Now I know that some of you may not appreciate Elvis, but he's a legend. He pushed boundaries with his-" Mr. Schuester was interrupted again, but not by the remains of Sam's failed ice skates this time, but by none other than Kurt Hummel, the broken boy.

_A/N:Only one more chapter! Thanks for sticking with me! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear what you have to say. I hope you're excited for the ending!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my God," Mr. Schue exclaimed, "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

Kurt stood in the doorway, surveying the room. He only recognized one person.

"Making amends." He responded, not really paying attention to the wavy haired man. He stared at Blaine, whose hazel eyes were already fixed on him.

"How are you?" Mr. Schuester gawked.

"Scared shitless." Kurt deadpanned, starting to make his way to Blaine who started to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"What?"

Kurt ignored the wavy haired man as he stood before Blaine, looking down at him.

Blaine just looked at the broken boy, confused. He was even more confused when the boy got down on one knee.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked, glancing around the room nervously.

"Proposing." Kurt stated, the shorter boy's eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my God!" Tina shouted amongst the gasps of the other students.

"Blaine," Kurt took his hand, "I've only known you for a short time, but you've known me for years. It took me up until now to finally realize how kind, generous, and loving you are. I was a fool to ignore how grounded you made me feel. How you comforted me when I was scared. How you stood by me, despite me ignoring you. I'm sorry. You're right. If there's one person in the godforsaken world I should trust, it's you. You've loved me for years, and I've only loved you for a short time. It took me far too long to realize that. Now, I know I'm not the brave Kurt I once was. I don't sing, I don't dance, and I don't care for fashion I mean, just look at what I'm wearing!" That earned a little giggle from everyone, even Blaine, who was now smiling with teary eyes, "I know that I don't have any of my old memories, but I want to make new ones with you. If you can love me for who I am now, I promise I will love you with all I am."

Then it hit him. Blaine looked at who was kneeling before him. He looked at his messy chestnut brown hair that hung just above his glassy blue-gray eyes that were the color of the sky after a storm. His scared porcelain skin that seemed so healed and repaired. His cheeks that had gained back their rosy pink quality. He wasn't a broken boy. He was Kurt. He was _his_ Kurt. It took him far too long to realize that. He was always Kurt. The strong, courageous, lovable man he held so dearly to his heart. He still had all of those qualities; Blaine just didn't notice them until now.

"Kurt," Blaine uttered, putting his other hand on top of Kurt's, "I've never stopped loving you."

Kurt smiled a genuine smile; the only kind Blaine could get out of him. They both stood as if on command and hugged as the room erupted with applause and cheers.

"I love you." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I love you, too." Kurt whispered back.

They pulled away from the embrace, their eyes still locked.

"Oh! Hold on," Kurt started to walk away, "I need to go get something!"

As he turned and started to hurry towards the door, he slipped in the same puddle of water and his face had an unexpected meeting with the ground...again. His head hit with a thud.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted, rushing to his side.

Others crowded around them.

Blaine sat on his knees, shaking Kurt's seemingly lifeless body, "Kurt? Kurt, can you hear me?" There was no response, "What have you done?" Blaine snapped at Sam.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I-I didn't know-" Sam kept mumbling apologies.

Blaine just gave him a ghastly look.

"Wait! He's moving!" Artie called out.

Blaine quickly returned his attention to Kurt who was slowly opening his eyes.

"Kurt? It's okay, Kurt, I'm here."

Kurt started to sit up, then tried to stand. People grabbed his arms, helping him to his feet. He rubbed his head absently, looking around the crowd.

"Hey, Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at him, and then his face seemed to freeze in terror.

"Kurt?"

"I-I-"He tried to say.

"What is it?" Blaine asked helplessly.

"I remember."

Everyone was surprised by his reply, but it was Blaine who spoke, "What?"

"I remember!" Kurt's face lit up as he grinned from ear to ear, "I remember everything! I remember you, my dad, Carole, Rachel, Lima, Dalton, NYADA, everything! I even remember that morning we watched the sunrise together, Blaine!"

Blaine was overflowing with joy. All he could do was hug him. Everyone began cheering again.

They pulled back and Kurt looked down, "Dear God, what am I wearing?"

Yep, Kurt was back.

"I'm so glad you're back." Blaine finally said.

"Me too."

"But," Blaine started, "what were you leaving to get?"

Kurt thought for a moment, "I don't remember."

Everyone laughed. Blaine hugged him again, never wanting to let go. He leaned back and looked Kurt in the eye, "I think that's enough surprises."

"Agreed."

They both leaned in for a kiss, closing the distance between.

_A/N: I'm a sucker for happy endings. Thank you so much for reading! I had fun writing this fic, so I hope you have fun reading it. When I started writing it, I had no idea how I was going to end it, (I was debating killing off Kurt at one point) but I'm really happy with the way it turned out. I know the whole "ice skates" thing was kind of stupid, but I needed something for Kurt to slip on and hit his head, that was obviously the most logical anyway. Please leave a review! I really want to know what you think about the story and it would make my day! Thanks again! I love all of you and have a beautiful day!_


End file.
